


and then you're bound to see my other side

by TiresomeGay



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe: Bernie is organized, Angry Serena is my favorite Serena, Elinor Lives, F/F, or is she?, pftt Serena in all moods is my favorite Serena, she isn't mentioned but she is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiresomeGay/pseuds/TiresomeGay
Summary: Serena tried not to resent the new CEO. She really did. Women in a male-dominated field should stick together after all. And it wasn't Bernie’s fault the board didn't appoint Serena as CEO.But even knowing all of that, Serena could not help but find herself more and more annoyed with Berenice bloody Wolfe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [fade2red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fade2red/pseuds/fade2red). From grammar to moral support, thank you very much for taking your time to help me!
> 
> And everyone should also go to her page and check her work, she writes beautifully across fandoms!

* 

Serena was furious.   

After a couple weeks of Hanssen being gone, doing whatever it was that Hanssen did when he buggered off, the board once again decided to give someone else the position of CEO of Holby City Hospital.   

How many times  had the board passed her up as a CEO now? Two? Three? And to make matters worse, the official announcement was going to take place during one of the fundraisers to fund the "Guy Self Neurosurgery Unit".   

She scoffed, rereading the email as she stood outside the entrance of the fundraiser.   

Berenice Wolfe. What kind of name was that anyway? Serena wondered if she would be anything like Imelda Cousins. Or how soon would the new CEO start making unnecessary changes to her ward, giving her the actual work of CEO, but without the title... Just like every previous CEO appointed by the board had done.   

She took a deep breath and walked in, deciding that tonight she was not going to indulge the board. She was not interested in making small talk with investors or stroking their egos. There was nothing for her to gain from it, but also nothing to lose. If the new CEO needed someone to play nice with rich old men she could do it herself. So, Serena made her way straight to the bar, slipping the barkeep a generous tip and asking to keep her wine glass topped off all night.   

Serena didn’t notice the blonde woman sitting beside her until she heard her say to the barkeep "Same treatment for me, if you could", before draining her own glass of white wine and giving Serena a small smile.   

"I hate these things,” the woman said as her glass was refilled.   

Serena chuckled, a bit relieved to know she wasn't the only one wishing they were elsewhere. "They don't tell us in med school we need to suck up to rich men to get any actual improvement for our wards.”  

"There really should be a class for that," the blonde woman took another sip of her wine, "I sure could use some pointers", she concluded before fixing a strand of loose hair behind her ear.   

"Now that I can help you with,” Serena grinned to the stranger and proceeded, "You see that one over there?" she pointed to someone across the room, a thin man with a tailored suit and graying hair. Getting an eyebrow raise in response, Serena proceeded, "Tristan Wood. Only in for his own interest. Not sure what Guy had to do to get him to help with his ward,”  she took a sip of her wine and licked her lips," and would rather not know, to be honest. I'm Serena, by the way,” she smiled at the woman and offered her hand.   

"Bernie,” the blonde said and smiled, giving Serena's hand a short squeeze before letting go. "So Serena, anything else you can tell me?”  she asked, interestedly.   

Serena smiled back as she once again brought her wine glass to her lips. Stating some well deserving truths about the people responsible for giving her job to a stranger was something she could definitely do. She gave the woman a few more facts about the board members, and got a few amused looks and laughs from her companion in return.   

"What about you, Serena? What brings you here?" Bernie asked after Serena had already gone through about half a dozen people from the board, and another glasses of wine.   

"Ah well, apparently you are required to attend this kind of thing when you're the Deputy CEO and the lead consultant of one of the wards,”  Serena said sloshing the little bit of wine left in her glass before the barkeep came around to refill it. She was already feeling a little bit more relaxed and not minding very much being there. Bernie was a good listener.   

"Can you believe I've been Deputy CEO for the good part of four years and they didn't even care to consider me for the position?", she says bitterly as the blonde raised both her eyebrows, "Apparently someone who never stepped a foot in Holby City Hospital would know better what it needs than me, who often works over seventy-two hours a week to keep things running properly",” Serena scoffed and took a sip of her newly refilled wine. She frowned at the realization it was not Shiraz. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice when her companion's face fell from surprise to embarrassment, or when Bernie averted her gaze away from Serena and fidgeted with the stem of her wine glass.   

"Errm, hm. That makes things a bit... awkward then" Bernie said nervously looking at her wine glass.   

"What do you mean?" Serena asked , narrowing her eyes in confusion first at  the wine and then at  Bernie. Bernie opened her mouth to explain but was interrupted by young man approaching and smiling before proceeding, "Sorry to interrupt,”  he nodded to them both, "Ms. Wolfe, it's time for the announcement, would you mind coming with me?" he motioned to the stage.   

Bernie pursed her lips as she looked apologetically at Serena, "That's my cue,” she said as she stood up and walked towards the stage, leaving Serena astounded as she realized exactly who she had been chatting with. As realization set in, Serena brought her hand up to cover her face.  

Bernie. Short for Berenice. She shook her head and drained the remaining of her wine before making a hasty exit.   

*   

Serena tried not to resent the new CEO. She really did. Women in a male-dominated field should stick together after all. And it wasn't Bernie’s fault the board didn't appoint Serena as CEO.   

But even knowing all of that, Serena could not help but find herself more and more annoyed with Berenice bloody Wolfe.   

Even if she did notice the woman was trying to delegate fewer tasks to Serena (when compared to the previous CEOs). She knew Bernie was trying to play nice and find her footing at Holby... An ex-army medic, trying to adjust being back home, and working mostly behind a desk now. Must be hard.   

Rationally, there was really no reason Serena should be mad. She was very aware of that. But Bernie did get the job that was supposed to be hers.   

So she held an irrational grudge against Bernie , her boss. She might not have been good enough to run the hospital (according to the board), but holding grudges were something she knew she excelled at.    

   

The fact that most people seemed to actually like the new CEO just made matters worse.   

It started with Ric, who often clashed with the new boss, especially in the first couple weeks... And now he had started to invite Bernie for poker nights.   

Serena was never invited for poker nights.   

Not that she cared much about poker, but it was the principle! Ric was her friend; he should have had her back.   

Raf and Fletch warmed up to the new CEO on the first day after a crisis; the new boss offered to buy everyone around after such a long shift and they were the first to cheer at that.   

Traitors.   

She had even overheard Jac Naylor saying Holby had always needed someone who wouldn't be afraid of taking risks when it came to procedures and patient care. Serena rolled her eyes. Apparently, the new CEO had performed an atriocaval shunt successfully, not really thinking about the liability she was subjecting the hospital to.   

It would seem  Berenice Wolfe was finding her footing at Holby City Hospital just fine.   

And that's when Serena decided she didn't have to try to get along with her boss. Bernie Wolfe had enough people kissing up to her as it was.   

So she just got on with her job, while actively avoiding her boss. Which was a bit of a challenge as it seemed Bernie enjoyed actually going around the wards and checking how everyone was doing, much more than even Hanssen ever did.   

Serena noticed that when the new CEO started watching some her most difficult surgeries from across the glass in the operating theater.    

Needless to say, Serena was not pleased when that happened. Surely she was expecting Serena to fail?   

"Don't worry", Serena said after a particularly difficult day while scrubbing out from surgery, "I'm not going to put the hospital under unnecessary liability", she dried her hands quickly and disposed of the towel before walking out.    

Serena Campbell did not need anyone babysitting her. It was a vascular surgery for fuck's sake, it's what she did  best. Could probably even do it blindfolded if she needed to.   

"Serena,” she heard Bernie calling after her in the hallway, but refused to stop.   

"Ms. Campbell!" Bernie called a little louder. Serena ignored the call and kept walking.   

Bernie did not follow.   

After that, Serena noticed, her surgeries were hardly ever watched by the hospital's CEO.   

*   

"What do you mean you'll be working as a porter?" Serena asked Jason after dinner. She must have misunderstood him.   

"They needed porters and Bernie said I would be great at it,” he beamed, pouring boiling water into the waiting mugs sitting on the counter.   

Serena stared in disbelief as her nephew informed her of such important fact without giving her a second glance. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second before deciding not to argue with her nephew. "I'm so sorry Jason, I... I don't really feel very well, dear. I'll pass on the tea tonight,” she said trying not to rage in front of him as she left him with two mugs of tea and a confused look on his face.   

How dare she!   

Serena fell asleep thinking of all the things she would say to Bernie the next day.   

It's not enough Bernie  is meddling with her work, now she is meddling with her nephew too.   

Berenice bloody Wolfe would definitely need to fix this mess in a way that did not make Jason feel bad.   

   

"You have to tell him the position has already been filled,” Serena barged in Bernie's office without knocking. No time for being polite if Bernie was going to be meddling with her family.   

"Ms. Campbell! Good morning to you too," Bernie said  while typing something on her computer before pausing and looking up at Serena... who was glaring.   

"I'm assuming you're referring to Jason?" Bernie asked Serena responded with a raised eyebrow, "Well, technically the position has already been filled, you are correct," Bernie continued nonchalantly glancing back at her computer screen and resuming her typing.  

"Oh,” Serena frowned, that was easier than she thought, "Well, um... Thank you,” Serena relaxed a bit. If the position has already been filled then Jason wouldn't be so upset, hopefully. Maybe Jason had gotten this all wrong...   

Bernie frowned at her computer before glancing back to Serena who had already turned to go.   

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't clear, the position has been filled... by Jason", she said just as Serena reached for the door knob.   

Serena closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning around and to glare at Bernie. Again. That was the most polite thing she could do to contain her anger.   

Bernie squirmed under the gaze, looking away for a second and licking her lips before looking back at Serena.   

"He’s  good with them,” Bernie explained before standing up and walking around the desk towards Serena. In  retrospect, Bernie admitted to herself, it would have probably been a good idea to have consulted Serena before offering him the job. But Jason had gotten so excited about the prospect of working there... she just told him he got the job. She had never seen anyone so happy to be working as a porter before and seeing him happy made her happy too.   

"I don't know why you want to make my life a living hell,” Serena’s voice was beginning to rise. Serena, I don't. I'm not-" Bernie tried to explain but Serena continued.   

"I'm always the one who has to tell him no... I don't want him to be  disappointed when he can't do something. It's tiring. For both of us".   

"Look, he’s good at taking care of people, so why not?" Bernie put her hands in her pockets holding Serena's gaze.   

"How would you know?!" Serena snapped, she might not have known her nephew for long, but she surely knew him better than Bernie.   

Bernie raised her eyebrows, "We did a trial run at Keller last week. He did splendidly,” Bernie smiled remembering how much Ric praised Jason.   

Serena frowned, Jason didn't tell her that, "He isn't ready,” she lowered her voice.   

Bernie shook her head and scoffed as she walked around her desk, "Are you talking about him or you?"   

"You won't be the one comforting him afterwards... when he fails and gets frustrated,” Serena said glaring at the blonde who had already sat down and returned to her work  

"If." Bernie replied without sparing  Serena a glance.   

"What?"   

" _If_ he fails, Serena. I have every reason to believe he will excel at this,” Bernie looked at Serena waiting for a rebuttal. Before one could come, a knock on the door interrupted them.   

"Come in," Bernie said and Ric opened the door, freezing in the doorway as he noticed the look on Serena's face. "I think we're done here Ms. Campbell,” Bernie said and stood  up motioning to Ric to come in with a smile.   

"Please tell Jason he starts Monday at 8 am,” Bernie called out as Serena retreated from the office.   

*  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks once again to [fade2red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fade2red/pseuds/fade2red), I appreciate all the time you're putting on this to help me with this. Thank you so much.

Serena gave a loud groan as she pulled to the side of the road.

"Why," she whined (much like her car had just done) as she leaned her head on the steering wheel.

Today had been one of those days.

Everything had gone wrong.

It started as soon as she got in the hospital... she spilled her coffee on her herself the moment she left Pulses.

Then, the ED had sent their overflow patients to AAU, which caused the CEO to come down from her ivory tower to lend a _helpful_ hand... that created the need to borrow Keller's theater for a couple of emergency surgeries, which made Ric a _pleasure_ to deal with.

And of course, she had a particularly difficult surgery while Bernie worked with her, which ended up causing the CEO to take over ("It's trauma surgery, my bread, and butter," Serena rolled her eyes).

And now her stupid car wouldn't work properly.

She let out a sigh and reached into her bag for her phone … Forgetting momentarily that she had dropped the it down the stairs of the hospital into a puddle of water and it was nothing more than an expensive paperweight now.

Closing her eyes, she rested her head against the steering wheel a moment before opening the bonnet and getting out of her car to see if there were any obvious signs of damage. Not that she knew much about cars but it didn't hurt to look. If anything, it gave her a moment to gather the strength and patience to walk home. Alone. In the cold. In the dark.

Looking under the hood, she couldn't see anything obviously wrong. While she fretted, Serena heard a car approaching and parking behind hers. She let out a sigh of relief. Hopefully, it would be a good Samaritan, who would let her use their phone to get roadside assistance and a cab, maybe... and not a murderer or something. With the way her day was going, it was likely not a good Samaritan.

Serena walked around her car to see who had pulled up behind her. She closed her eyes at the sight.

_Bloody fantastic._

"Do you need any help?" Bernie stepped out of her Miata but did not dare to take more than a few steps towards the green Saab. She knew everyone on AAU had a rather difficult day, particularly Serena.

"Funny, you don't look like a mechanic"

Bernie raised her eyebrows, "I'll take that as a no," she walked back towards her car, "Did you call roadside assistance?"

"Phone’s broken," Serena said sighing and crossing her arms. Why couldn't it be someone else driving by? Why Berenice Wolfe?

Bernie walked back towards Serena, pulling her phone from her pocket and handing it wordlessly to the other woman.

"May I?" Bernie asked, indicating the open bonnet as Serena took the phone and dialed roadside assistance.

"Be my guest."

Bernie could hear Serena's less than pleased voice on the phone as she poked her head under the bonnet to see if anything was amiss, frowning as she took in the state of the car.

"They can't come tow it until the morning," Serena had hung up and was clearly even more annoyed. Today was surely on the Top Five of the worst days of her entire life. She would have to walk the rest of the way home, which would make her about fifty minutes late since she had to stop by the fish shop to get dinner... Jason will have a row about it; no doubt, he has been telling her for months she needs a new car.

"Did you hear any grinding or squealing as you were driving? Hard to steer?" Bernie asked as Serena handed her phone back.

“Yes. To both,” she replied rubbing her forehead.

"Steering belt might be cactus," Bernie said scratching her head as she pointed to something Serena didn't recognize.

Serena closed her eyes. She could cry. She really wanted to cry, but refused to allow herself to show any weakness in front of her boss.

“You could still drive it... Maybe, if it's not completely blown,” Bernie gave her a sympathetic smile, “but I don't recommend it.”

Serena shook her head, “World renowned frontline trauma surgeon, the _best locum CEO Holby had in ages_ , and a mechanic too. Is there anything you can't do?” she snarked.

“You'd be surprised,” Bernie half mumbled while closing hood a little more forcefully than necessary. Only Serena Campbell could make her regret helping anyone.

"Alright," she moved again towards her car, stopping as she noticed Serena was not following. “Shall we?” she asked, giving a side glance towards Serena as she reached for her car door.

“I… you-you want to give me a ride?”, Serena stuttered, surprised.

Bernie shrugged, “It's on the way.” Serena raised a questioning eyebrow at that, “I gave Jason a ride back the other day. You were stuck in theater,” Bernie explained.

Serena didn't move, still considering her options. She could walk or she could just get a ride with her boss... maybe she _should_ walk.

“Look, Serena... I know you don't like me,” Bernie said opening her car door.

“I never said that”

Bernie continued, “It's dark, it's cold, your car broke down, you had a long day, I can't just leave you here by the side of the road,” she could, Bernie thought to herself, but she wouldn't, “Take it as an olive branch?”

Serena exhaled and headed to the Miata, things couldn't get much worse, could they?

Bernie let out a breath of relief as Serena got into the car. Even fully aware Serena didn't like her, she was glad to be of any help to her vascular surgeon, well Holby's vascular surgeon. Best vascular surgeon she had ever come across, really. That's why she had spent so much time watching Serena at first.

They rode in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until Bernie saw Jason’s favorite fish and chips place.

“Is it fish and chips night?,” she asked as she changed lanes towards the restaurant.

Serena's eyebrow shot up in surprise, “How on earth do you know that?!” are Jason and Bernie besties now? She wondered what else did they talk about.

“Jason and I got to talking last week,” Bernie explained and glanced to Serena who's mouth was hanging open, “Not about you!” she rushed to say, “Never about you. We talk about other things... such as food, or work, or World's Strongest Man as of late, actually.”

Serena relaxed a little at that until she noticed Bernie pulling up by the fish and chips place.

“No, you don't have to do this Ms. Wolfe,” Serena said as Bernie pulled into the parking lot, “I’ll figure something out once I get home.”

“It's Bernie, Serena.” she unbuckled her seatbelt before looking at Serena again, “Come on, we're already here and I might as well get something to myself.” Bernie smiled at her and got out of the car.

Serena just stared after Bernie. This day’s just been too much already. She found herself half angry Bernie was doing this and half embarrassed she needed her help.

Noticing Serena didn't move, Bernie walked around the car and opened the passenger door, startling Serena.

“You coming? If not, I'm going to have to crack down a window for you.” Serena rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car.

As they walked, Bernie texted Jason to let him know his aunt would be a little late for dinner. Jason texted back while they were waiting for their food, and said it would be okay as long as she got him an extra pickled egg. Bernie grinned and complied to his request.

They drove to Serena's place shortly after and as soon as they pulled up in the driveway, Jason opened the door and waved excitedly.

“You might as well come in and say hi to your friend then,” Serena said while precariously juggling her bag, the food and trying to open the door.

“I wouldn't want to intrude,” Bernie replied as she attempted to reach over to hold Serena's take out, instantly withdrawing her hands at Serena’s annoyed look.

Bernie sighed and unbuckled her seat belt, getting out and walking around the car. She paused briefly to wave at Jason before opening Serena’s door.

“Thank you,” Serena mumbled through clenched teeth

Bernie raised her eyebrows and shook her head. The woman was impossible. She let Serena go past her and shut the car door before making her way to the porch to greet Jason.

“Bernie!” Jason smiled broadly, “Did you get my pickled eggs?”

Bernie chuckled, “Of course! How could I forget to fulfill a request from the best porter at Holby City Hospital?"

“You did what?” Serena asked incredulously.

“It's in the car, I'll be right back,” Bernie ignored Serena and walked back to the car to retrieve her own take out bag.

“Here you go,” she pulled out a container and handed it to Jason prompting him to smile even more broadly.

Serena sighed. Jason really was fond of her, wasn't he?

“Would you like to come in and join us for dinner?” she asked -- it was the polite thing to do after all.

“I -" Bernie started to reply but Jason interrupts.

“But auntie Serena, I thought we only invited people we liked for dinner. And you don't like Bernie,” he said matter of factly and frowned at his aunt... who seemed to be going a bit red in the cheeks. Bernie choked trying not to laugh at the truth of his words.

“Jason, I never said that,” Serena said gritting her teeth, but Jason continued.

“Yes, you did. More than once. Last time you said she only got to be CEO because her husband knows the board members.” Jason explained, then remembered her auntie was wrong, “Which doesn't make any sense because Bernie's ex-husband and kids haven't talked to her in months before she even started working at Holby.” He smiled and turned to Bernie, "Isn't that right, Bernie?"

Now both women were blushing.

“Right. Yes. Of course... Well... I should-” Bernie motioned behind her, in the general direction of her car “-go”, she stepped back, almost tripping as she made her way towards her car.

“Did I say something wrong?” Jason asked his aunt confused as they watched Bernie walk away.

“No Jason, just… I'll be right back,” she said handing him the bags she was holding and walking after Bernie.

Bernie had her hand poised to open the car door when she caught sight of Serena walking towards her.

"I'm sorry about that", Serena said embarrassed, "I told him that when I was", she sighed and looked down, "disappointed. Angry, actually," she confessed.

"Serena Campbell apologizing," Bernie looked up thoughtful, "Something tells me this is a rare occurrence", she smirked at Serena, who rolled her eyes. She shook her head, probably not the best idea to tease her about it, "Serena, it's fine, I would be too in your place.", Bernie’s grin melted into a sympathetic smile, "I know it's not any consolation but I didn't know I was stepping on anybody's toes when I accepted the position. If I knew, I wouldn't even have considered it. And for what is worth, I think you would be better at this than I am", she said sincerely before entering her car.

Serena smiled at the sincerity in Bernie's voice, "Well, at least it's you... at least you know what you're doing. It's more than I can say for the others held your position before."

"I'll take that as a compliment", Bernie said offering her hand, "Truce?"

"Truce", Serena said shaking Bernie’s hand with a grin, "And you know, if you ever need a coffee and a chat you should just call... Jason isn't the only one good at listening", she dropped her hand, and Bernie chuckled.

"I will keep that in mind," Bernie smiled, "Goodnight, Serena." She says as she pulls out the driveway.

"Goodnight Bernie", Serena said, as she watched the car disappear down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally didn't like how this chapter turned out, but I hope I'll get better at this whole fanfiction writing thing as I go. There might be another two chapters, I think I have most of it down. If RL is good, hopefully another chapter can be posted within the next week or so.


End file.
